Final Fantasy XIII-2: Searching For Serah
by ForeverFugitive
Summary: -SPOILER ALERT- Several months have past since Serah's death and the the start of Valahalla. One morning, Noel wakes up to find the Spirit of Serah. She tells him of a brighter future she had seen before she had died. In order to create this new future, Noel must find Lightning in order to find Serah who now holds the key of this new future. (inspired by my story brighter future)
1. A Beginning Adventure

**Final Fantasy XIII-2: Searching For Serah**

Noel woke with a startling jolt from his nightmare.

It had been the third time he had had the same dream.

_It was right after they had stopped Caius and had restored the timeline. They gently floated down onto Sazh's Jet Bahamut, smiling at one another. "Hey…Noel," Serah began, turning to her male companion with a sweet smile upon her face. "I just wanted to say thank you…and…" suddenly, her voice split and her gaze became wild. _

"_No, please," Noel says, outstretching his arms desperately for Serah. She begins to follow back, his voice pleading with her soul. "No, not yet—please!" He pulled her back into his embrace, cradling her body as the warmth began to escape it. Tears leak from his gaze as he holds her, watching her eyes grow dim as her spirit leaves her body. "SERAAAAAAH!" _

Noel buried his face into his hands and shivered. It had been several months since Serah had died and he was still haunted by his memory of losing her—and Mog. The world was plunged into a world trapped with no time—or so it seemed—now that the Goddess Etro was dead. He had moved to Bhunivelze, the new Cocoon. Despite his new life, his past continued to burden him. Lightning had disappeared once again, Hope had buried himself in work to hide his grief, and Snow was nowhere to be found.

He sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He took deep, shaky breathes, attempting to calm down. Eventually, he was able to sit in silence, staring into the blackness that encased his room.

"Serah," he whispered, "I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you."

There was a warm light that flickered in the corner of the brunette's eye. He snapped his head to the left to see a ghostly figure standing in the doorway. The body glowed a warm, misty white and its face was veiled in light. It glided forward and sat down on Noel's bed. Instead of being terrified, he felt at peace with this strange presence that had appeared. "Noel," the ghost said. Its voice was familiar. Gentle and sweet.

"S-Serah?" he whispered, shifting towards the figure to get a better look.

It nodded once. "Yes, Noel. It's me." Her body's glow began to fade into pale skin and pink hair. Serah smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Noel lunged at Serah, wrapping his arms around her and holding the pretty pink-haired girl tightly in his embrace. "Y-You died…it's all my fault," he sobbed, burying his face in her neck.

Serah gently stroked his hair. "It's not your fault, Noel. I knew my fate…and I gladly accepted it."

"I…I want you back," he cried, squeezing her even tighter.

"Noel…the future I saw…was a good one. Despite the goddess's death and all that has happened…there is a bright future in store for our world." She stated, bringing his face up to look at her.

"Please, come back, I…I don't want this future if you're not in it." Noel whispered; a desperate look in his eyes.

The pinkette let out a gentle laugh, shaking her head, "Noel, I need your help." she announced, taking his face into her hands and studying his expression. "I need you to find me—I'm trapped between times."

"What?" Noel said in astonishment, "What do you mean 'trapped between times'?" he questioned, arching his brow.

"When I died, my soul didn't go to the other side of life or death. I'm trapped in Valhalla, in a sense." She stated, letting her hands fall to her lap, "That's how I'm communicating with you."

Noel's head spun with confusion, "Then…can I bring you back?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"It's…possible," she began, looking off to the side, "In Valhalla there is neither life nor death…but, that's not the important part," she declared, turning her misty gaze back to Noel. "Lightning, she's alive. She's going to save the world." Her voice came out into a hushed whisper and her image flickered slightly.

"She's alive?!" Noel echoed, brown eyes growing wide, "How—"

"I need you to find her. That way…maybe…she can bring me back. The world doesn't have to end yet—I have seen a brighter future, Noel. You and Lightning will help rebuild this new world."

"Where do I start?" he asked, his voice becoming determined. He wanted to bring Serah back—at any cost. He didn't care about the New World or finding Lightning. He just wanted his Serah back.

"Go back to Gran Pulse if you can. Ask Sazh for help. I believe Lightning is still inside of Etro's Gate." Her voice was becoming fainter as her finger began to fade. "I have the key to save this world, Noel. Find me and perhaps we can fix this world—end Valhalla and create life and death again."

Noel nodded, bringing Serah into his arms again. "Serah, I'll find you. I promise. And this time, I'll protect you—I'll never let anything bad happen to you again."

Serah's grip on him lessened and she let out a faint sigh, "Thank you, Noel. I'll see you…in the future," she murmured as her body faded into nothing.

Noel stared in astonishment at where Serah had been. He stood, throwing on his clothes and pulling his Dual Swords onto his back. "Okay, time to go find Sazh." He murmured as he headed out the door of his tiny apartment. And so, Noel's journey began. His journey to find Serah.


	2. Too Old For This

Noel walked down the dimly lit streets of the Capital of Bhunivelze. It was called Alexandria after Hope's fine achievement. Not many people were out this 'morning'—or what you prefer to call it. Due to 'no time' people still kept watches in hope to create the illusion of time. There was no day nor light—only a constant haze in this twilight realm. He walked to the west side of the city to a small bar that Sazh owned. As he stepped inside, a small bell ran alerting Sazh of some unknown presence.

"We're closed," Sazh sighed, his back turned from Noel.

"Hopefully not for me," Noel teased as Sazh turned to face his comrade.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Sazh chuckled, his eyes tried from a long 'night' of working. "What brings you here? Wanna drink your sorrows away like the rest of us?" he questioned.

The brunette let out a faint laugh, sitting down at one of the bar stools and coolly, "I, uh…" Noel paused, unsure of how to begin explaining, "I have a favor to ask."

Sazh frowned, knitting his brow together and crossing his arms. "What kind of favor?"

Noel took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"Well, I have time," Sazh stated weakly, leaning against the bar. "So start talking."

Noel explained everything.

From when he started having nightmares to Serah's visit. When he had finished, he took a deep breath and sat back. "So," he began, his voice hopeful, "Will you help me?"

Sazh stared at Noel for some time before letting out a faint groan and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I dunno, son. Seems rather crazy. Besides, I don't own Jet Bahamut anymore. I gave it back to Hope. You'd need to go ask him."

"Fine, but will you at least pilot the damn thing?" Noel pressed.

Sazh rubbed the back o his head and mumbled, "I suppose so."

The Hunter grinned widely and stood. "Thanks, Sazh. I'll contact you once I get a hold of it."

"Yeah, yeah," Sazh sighed, waving his hand, "I'm getting too old for this…" he murmured as Noel darted out the door.


	3. The 40th Floor

It was a long trek to the Capital building. It was in the very heart of Alexanderia—an 'elegant community center' as some liked to call it. Hope was already in his office. It sat on the top floor, overlooking all of Alexanderia. He had been gazing outside, a soft sigh escaping between his lips. He was thinking of Lightning. He had caught glimpses of her in his dreams. The pinkette was dressed in a warrior outfit for a goddess and her eyes held a look he knew too well.

She was beautiful to him and sometimes he found himself daydreaming of the Warrior Goddess. A faint knock awoke him from his thoughts as he spun around in his chair and picked up a few pieces of paper before calling out. "Yes?"

The silverette was surprised to find Noel at his door, breathing hard. "Noel?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together, "What are you doing here?"

The brunette stumbled forward, inhaling sharply before gasping out. "Needed to talk to you…didn't have…an appointment…ran up the stairs…when the receptionist…wasn't looking."

Hope's mouth hung open in astonishment. "You…ran up _all _forty flights?"

Noel nodded as he collapsed in a leather chair. "Guess I need…to start working out again…huh?" he smirked as Hope stood and got him a glass of water.

"So," Hope began, lacing his fingers together before resting his chin on his knuckles. "What brings you to the Capital building?"

"Well," Noel sighed, meeting Hope's gaze. "I spoke to Serah."

Hope stared at the male, eyes fixated on him intently. "…You what?"

"Serah came to me early this morning. Said that she's seen in a brighter future and she has the key to unlock it." He stated, meeting Hope's perplexed gaze, "First, we need to find Lightning. She'll know how to find Serah."

The thought of Lightning made Hope's ears prick up. "Why are you telling me all this?" Hope asked, crossing his arms and arching his brow.

"Because you have Jet Bahamut now and we need to go to Gran Pulse to find Lightning." Noel's voice was edged with frustration. "Hope, I really need that plane. Can you loan it to Sazh and I?"

Hope sat in silence for a moment before leaning forward in his chair, eyes glinting at Noel. "Alright, you can have it. But on _one _condition."

The hunter arched his brow.

"I come with you." Hope stated.

Noel grinned, nodding his head. "You got yourself a deal."


End file.
